Love?
by orangutan33
Summary: Aomine's a jerk...Kagami's too angelitic? Yep, i update randomly because i'm fucking lazy. :D Aokaga!
1. Dude, need reviews :D

**Something? :D**

It had been a few weeks since Kagami and Aomine started dating. As always, Kagami woke up with a sore body, thick, white cum flowing down from the insides of his sun kissed thighs. With a little blood-maybe quite much. Groaning, he limped towards the not-so-elegant bathroom to clean himself for work. The handle was flipped on and hot water began to run down his smooth skin, from his two-toned hair, working its way down to his hickey covered back, and running down to his not overly muscled legs.

He came out of the shower, with a towel wrapped on his hips, who was dangerously close to falling down. While buttoning up his suit, he saw that Aomine, as usual, was sleeping, not even flinching at any sound. While preparing breakfast, he was thinking that how was he going to escape from the laughing from that gang that formed to laugh at him for his limping and the fact that he had already came out for the fact that he was gay.

He finished his mega sized meal and set off to work. In order to pay their bills and expenses, he had to work every day from early morning till late night. Not that Aomine had the qualification for any job at all. He loved Aomine, for god's sake. He could jump into a pit of fire for him, or even accept any humiliation for his beloved Aomine. But anyone besides him would know that this is a one sided love.

Arriving at his office, the usual gang came in front of his desk, and started teasing him.

"Hah, limping again huh? You sure like getting fucked in the ass, huh?"

"I think he just likes getting shoved up in the ass by anyone. As long as he has a dick."

"Not someone, something would be enough for him. Ha!"

The trio laughed like a bunch of makeup bitches. Kagami kept it in since he had held it from since the first time, and he did not want to lose this job.

** Uh…I'm gonna continue it? :D don't worry, there's gonna be a happi ending~ So…reviews? **


	2. fucking give me reviews :D

**Chappy 2~**

Kagami, after finished with his work, went home tiredly, by 11:30pm. He puffed some warm air out and walked home, thinking today maybe Aomine would cook for him, as a reward for working extra today. The ends of his lips pulled up slightly by his thought.

"Tadaima~" he said while taking off his snow covered shoes.

"Oi, why are you home so fucking late?! I'm fucking starving here! Drop your shit and go cook, Bakagami." He snorted while continued watching NBA. By the time even though Kagami was mad, he remembered one thing that Aomine said before their relationship started, 'If you love me so much, you would do anything for me, right?'

"Okay…" his love for Aomine was so pure that he had obeyed anything Aomine said, literally anything. He was almost his **slave**. Kagami put on his pink frilly apron that Aomine asked him to wear while cooking, and took out some fresh ingredients from the neatly organized fridge.

'Err…Today…maybe curry? So…carrots, meat, and blah blah blah'… Finally after his 'gathering food' session, he started doing his magic.

**Meanwhile with Aomine…**

'Why the fuck does he takes so long to cook man? Fuck! I haven't eaten since I finished my food supply that Kagami made! Or should I say my wife? Or my bitch?' Aomine snickered at the thought while staring at Kagami cooking, in his pink frilly apron. Fuck he's so adorable. I just can't resist looking at that hurt look of him. It's just too cute. Of course I kinda feel sorry for him, but he's just too fucking…irresistible.

"Oi Kagami! Have you finished yet?!"

"I just started cooking! Don't expect it to be done so fast!" he said with a scowl.

But then added, "I try to finish it faster, ok? Be patient." Yup, Kagami does really love him after all. But after all, he still need some 'boob therapy' .

Ok! While waiting for Kagami's cooking, we shall enter… 'THE FUCKING COMERCIAL TIME'! Hello! Hello! Are you tired of your lover/slave/bitch/fuck buddy fainting because of too much fucking in one shot? Well then, this newly invented pill-'Fluff' might just be the right choice! Combined with several rare ingredients and the precious tears of some lovely tsundere ukes (collected by their mates unwillingly), they have been tested by some lovely test subjects(unwillingly), and look at their happy comments!

"Oh yeah…Kagami's been a lot vocal lately…fufufu…this thing lasts damn long man! Anyways, it's fucking awesome!"-Aomine Daiki

"I don't know why, but Kasamatsu-senpai has been very adorable when we do it with 'Fluff'! Maybe it's a side effect?"-Kise Ryota

"FUCK THIS SHIT! MY FUCKING DIGNITIY HAD DISSAPEARED WHEN I WAS FORCED TO EAT IT! FUCK MY ASS IS HURTING!- 'I FUCKING LOVED IT.' - Kagami Taiga

Now you see? This is a great invention and now at discount on eBay with only $79.99! Now log on your laptop and go buy it! Happy fucking! :D

Back to the story…

As the aroma of the curry spice flowed out of the kitchen, it signaled Aomine that food was ready. He shot up from the bed and swooped into the kotatsu, just right in time for the delicious curry. Kagami gave him his usual portion and got up to take the rest of the food for his mega-sized portion. They ate in silence, not because of awkwardness; it was because that the food was too delicious to stop. It was like a simple dish but filled with the taste of rare cuisine.

Not long after, Aomine finished his dish with a loud and satisfied burp. But surprisingly, Kagami had also finished within the short amount of time.

**Hai~maybe next chapter's going to be more angst? :D Loving those reviews! **


	3. i'll write more if you give me r&rs

**Chappy 3?**

"I seriously can't understand how your stomach works. It's like a bottomless pit." Aomine commented while he stared at the perfect ass swaying slightly as the owner cleaned the dishes. Yup, definitely his wife.

"Oi, I'm going out for a while, okay?" he shouted from the main door, while putting on his lovely coat that Kagami specially bought for him since it started snowing. 'Since you don't have any decent clothes, this one's for you. I don't wanna spend my winter taking care of some idiot that caught a freaking cold in this weather.' A shout from the kitchen pulled him back from his heart-warming flashback.

"Come home early, ok? It's snowing pretty heavily out there."

"Okay, mom!" he replied teasingly and walked out into the snow covered land.

"Wonder where he's going at this time." Kagami thought while fighting back the heavy lids of his eyes, trying to lull him to sleep. He walked groggily towards the comfy white bed that he shared with Aomine, too sleepy to change into some comfy clothing, then flopped on to the soft nest of pillows and sheets which was filled with Aomine's husky smell, the only unique smell that Aomine owned, the smell that was completely imprinted in Kagami's mind, everlastingly. Engulfed in that husky smell, he slowly drifted off to sleep, but with an extra space for someone.

Aomine walked lazily on the white, snow covered streets. Even at night, Tokyo was still a very busy place, as many people walked around, some hurried, some strolling, some young, some old. He strolled toward a particularly shady place, that was a fairly grand place-the only official love hotel, the one that Aomine often visited. He was not picky, only ones with with big boobs would be sufficient. And of course, tough and loose enough so that Aomine wouldn't tear them apart while his 'thing' drilled in. And so, he was a customer that all the girls liked. Compared to the pot bellied business men that visited, they would of course try to make Aomine their customer as an excuse for escaping those fat, selfish pigs. Today, as always, he was surrounded by a group of busty chicks once he entered the hotel.

"Aomine-kun! Today's my turn!"

"No! Daiki likes me better!"

""Aomine-san, Please let me have you tonight!"

"Hush, hush. If everyone wants a piece of me, why don't we share?" His trademark smirk flashed out after he saw the reaction of the chicks. 'so fucking famous~ All the ladies want my dick~ Fuck yeah~' After his statement, he was pulled into a random room, and shoved teasingly onto the bed. "Aomine-kun...we hope you enjoy our service tonight~"

With Kagami…

'Where am I? Why is everything so dark? Is that Daiki?' Kagami was in a unlimited darkness, wandering around. Suddenly, a figure slowly appeared form far. The figure that was so familiar to him, strong built, tan skin, and that unmistakable navy blue hair. "Daiki? Why are you here?"

"Kagami, I'm breaking up with you." Aomine said with with a greif tone.

"H-Huh? Stop joking, Daiki. It's not funny at all in my opinion."

"I'm not joking Taiga. You're not worthy to me anymore. You don't even have boobs which I can easily get in any goukon."

"B-But…You said you l-loved m-me right?" Panic swelled up in his chest. Fear. Panic. Betrayal. Sadness. Various emotions were jumbled up in his mind.

"Hah. You would love someone like you? **Bitch**." Then he turned away, disappearing into the darkness with a few chicks.

"Hah. Aomine-kun ditched you."

"I don't even know why he dated him in the first place."

"Learn your place, bitch."

"Aomine's ours. And we don't share."

"Guess someone's changing their Facebook status, huh?"

His heart was breaking. Everything crumbled down like crumbles of rocks. Was this real? So he's really unworthy to him huh? What is he going to do now? Now Aomine has completely broken all relationships with him, what a bout basketball? What about his broken heart? What ab-

His eyes shot open, tears steaming down like a waterfall. "So it was just a dream huh…"


	4. Onegaireviews?

Cold sweat was dripping down his toned body as the nightmare was heartbreaking, especially for him, who loved Aomine the most. And the only thing that he needed after this nightmare was just Aomine, to comfort him, to care for him, to mumble soft whispers into his ear, telling him that it's okay. But the feeling of the familiar warmth wasn't beside him. He glanced to the side, hoping Aomine would be there for him, but disappointed himself. The neon clock glowed dimly in the dark, indicating to him that it was past two o'clock. He sighed and rolled to Aomine's side of the bed, hugging Aomine's pillow, inhaling his scent. "Aomine...please don't do that to me..." He mumbled into the white pillow, genuinely missing Aomine in the depth of his heart. He didn't feel like getting up, wanting to drown himself in dream world, maybe it will be something happy?

The yellow street lights beamed in the dark, shining the tiled pathway. At this moment, a young tanned man walked through the passage, which was leading to his home. Well, I wouldn't say walked, I would rather suppose the he was staggering. Looks like he's drunk. Terribly too. Oh, looks like he got a kiss mark on his shirt too. Ahh, this young man must've came back from a love hotel...hope he doesn't have a wife, otherwise it would be a pretty bad situation. Well, young people these days, sigh. Wait, it seems like he carrying a bag, and it's pretty stuffed...food maybe?

"Oppai...oppai...kawaii...softtt...kaga*hic mi..." You're gonna feel really good tonight... Lucky that I stole these from the girls' room. I glanced into the stuffed bag, grinning devilishly. Hope he's prepared...feeling like this is gonna be the best night ever. Soon, I reached the apartment, which my lovely Kagami shared with me~ I unlocked the door quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping beauty, and tiptoed into the bed room. Opening the door, I see that he was hugging my pillow; mouth opened slightly, soft snores escaping those luscious and plump lips of his. Dawww...now I kinda feel bad for cheating on him...Ah, who cares. I got boobs, I got a perfect wife, and what else can I ask for? Oh yeah, sex. And lots of kinks. I dug something out from the bag while grinning evilly, and then proceeded to get on with this.

As he was deep in the dream world, Kagami got hauled up awake by the sudden bright light shining directly on top of him. His sapphire eyes flattered open, who was met by the sexy sight of Aomine straddling him. "Daiki? W-what are you doing so late? He reached out trying to push him out of the way, so he could go back to his beauty sleep. But soon found out that his hands were held in place by something furry. He glanced up and saw a pair of furry tiger patterned hand cuffs cuffed him and the bed post together, limiting his movements. "Daiki... What are you doing?"

"Well, making one of my fantasies real?" the smug smirk on his face widened as the saw fear slowly flowing Kagami's eyes. He can never get enough of Kagami's adorable face, no matter what kind of emotions he made.

Fear started lurking inside Kagami's mind. But there was a tiny part of him, the dirty and sultry side of his which he tried to suppress, anticipated this. Since his hands were cuffed, he tried to use his legs, in attempt of getting Aomine off him. Lifting one of his legs, he was surprised that the other legs followed his movements, lifting both legs up a little. He even proceeded to close his legs as panic started to flow in, but in his astonishment, his legs wouldn't budge. He looked down and saw a "What the fuck is that?"

"Well, a something that people that innocent like you wouldn't understand-a spreader bar.:) Oh wait…I have an even better surprise for you. Be good and wait here, won't you, Taiga…" He then got off Kagami's body and went out the bedroom to get the 'surprise'. At this moment, Kagami was freaking out. Why is he cuffed to the bed? All he knew was that he had a bad dream, then went back to sleep, woke up and sees Aomine right in front of him. Not to mention that he was restrained to move. He just wanted an 'I'm home' kiss and some cuddling. He sure didn't want any of this. Looking at his environment, he saw a large brown paper bag lying beside the bed. Out of curiosity, he shifted a little towards the edge of the bed, trying to take a peek at the contents of the paper bag. Just then, Aomine walked in. Kagami's face paled instantly, body trembled in fear as he saw the sight in front of him. But the thing was, he was not scared because of Aomine walking in, it was because he was leading a black and white, big, furry Siberian husky in.

"UWAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-DOG! D-DOG! W-WHAT THE HELL, AOMINE?!WTF-OHMAIGODDDD GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW-" Kagami was trembleing from head to toe as the beast came closer to him. As you know, huskies are friendly, outgoing… The dog soon saw Kagami and maybe Kagami has some kind of magnet that makes dogs attract to him a lot… he licked him. "P-p-pl-eas-ee….take him away….."

"Oh no a…I told you this is one of my weird fetishes…and now I shall tell you what is going to happen to you in the next few hours…" He then moved slightly forward, getting closer and closer to Kagami's ear, licking his lips in the process… "I am going to fuck you in front of this furry beast…my dear waifu…" he growled into his ear, the velvety surface of his tongue swiped across the shell of Kagami's sensitive ear. "I really hope you're ready…to do this for me, for your lover. J


End file.
